In This Simple Odd Moment
by Ariela246
Summary: Kevin had no idea what came over him. His body was slightly trembling, his heart was beating nervously fast, and his mind screamed RUN! Despite all this, his feet continued to move towards the figure in front of him. (Rev!KevEdd oneshot)


Kevin had no idea what came over him. His body was slightly trembling, his heart was beating nervously fast, and his mind screamed RUN! Despite all this, his feet continued to move towards the figure in front of him.

He wondered how he had stumbled into his current situation, his memory trailed back. He had gone back to the locker rooms during lunch to retrieve a notebook he had left behind during his PE class that had his homework stashed inside. He had walked into the room when he saw the menacing figure of the shark that always seemed to lurk around him when he least expected. Kevin had quickly hid behind some lockers frightened the shark would notice and attack him. He poked his head out cautiously observing his predator. The figure was sitting on one of the benches hunched over and seemed to be in deep thought. Kevin's eyes gradually grew wide as he witnessed, Eddward, the boy who _never, _ever took his hat off was now holding it in his hands staring at it. Black long hair gracefully fell on his neck, and a thin scar trailed from his forehead up to his scalp.

A mischievous grin appeared on Kevin's face as he turned to quietly grab his phone to take a picture thinking this would be his ticket out of the shark's assaults. His thoughts had been interrupted as he heard muffled sounds making his curiosity get the better of him and looked once again. Kevin's body froze, mind had gone blank.

Eddward the ferocious, ruthless, mysterious tyrant had now shattered into a powerless, trembling, vulnerable being right in front of Kevin's eyes. The teen was quietly crying. Kevin gasped from the shock of the sudden change of character making Edd jumped quickly putting his hat back on as he called out "Who's there!" in a threating voice. And now there was Kevin shaking from fear, his heart a nervous wreck and his mind telling him to run as far as he could, but his body disobeyed and he stood into view.

He approached Edd slowly and saw the boy give him an annoyed look before turning away. "What brings you here Pumpkin?" he asked in a calm and collected tone.

"I-I came to get a notebook…"Kevin said and then asked with concern "…Edd are you alright?"

Edd reached to grab something on the side of the bench and handed it to Kevin "You may leave now" he directed without looking at Kevin. Kevin looked down and wondered what on earth Edd was doing with his notebook, but in this moment that wasn't important. Once Edd noticed Kevin still standing next to him he turned to eye the nerd viciously and with a stern voice said "LEAVE" Kevin refused to leave Edd in such a broken state, no matter how cruel Edd could be sometimes he was human too and Kevin knew for one reason or another Edd became the aggressive person he was now.

Kevin sat down next to Edd facing the opposite side. He heard Edd sigh with annoyance "Edd…" he broke the silence as he turned to caress Edd's still damped cheek, the action forcing the taller boy to face the nerd. Edd's eyes were slightly red and shiny from the tears previously shed, yet they also held a dark blue shade of loneliness and desperation.

Something stirred in Kevin's chest making him want to give this lonely shark in front of him all his compassion and love. He leaned in closing the small distance between the two and tenderly pressed his lips underneath one of Edd's eyes where a tear escaped. He felt the teen's body tense, and Kevin wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him tightly afraid Edd would fall out of his grasp and into an abyss. "You don't have to hide Edd, not from me…" Kevin whispered. He felt Edd's body relax while a long moment of silenced past them with Kevin still clinging onto Edd.

"Kevin" Edd softly muttered making Kevin's eyes shoot open and butterflies immediately filled him from inside. Kevin pulled away meeting ocean blue eyes.

"Yes Edd?" he asked, both blue and emerald eyes stared deeply into each other for a second. Then Edd pulled off Kevin's quiz bowl cap and leaned in placing a fondly kiss on his forehead. Edd enveloped Kevin in his arms "Thank you Pumpkin" he said pressing his lips on Kevin's forehead once again. Kevin blushed as he felt Edd's lips form into a smile, he gripped Edd's shirt tightly. He found it odd that in this moment he felt so secure in the strong arms of his tormentor, and in this simple odd moment Kevin had fallen for Eddward, the real Eddward.

* * *

_**Well i hope you liked it, it was a short story i came up with while on the bus going home. I've been recently having writers block on my other fanfic i'm currently writing and i said why not write something w/ Rev!Kevedd and it helped. Anyways yeah i'm more of an artist than a writer you wish to see more KevEdd i have plenty of sketches on my tymblr: arielagam **_


End file.
